Poetry in Three Parts
by Ceila
Summary: These are three poems that I wrote a long while ago. I found them again recently and polished them for your enjoyment. (Complete)
1. You

Dislcaimer:   
As always it is my sad duty to remind everyone, including  
myself that I do NOT own Sailor Moon or anything that goes  
with her. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Date: 9/5/02  
  
***  
  
You  
  
By Ceila  
  
***  
  
You said you loved me.   
You said you would always be there.   
You promised me forever.   
You promised to stay.   
You lied to me.  
  
Our love was something special.  
Our love stood the test of time.  
We share one soul.  
We share one mind.  
Don't you believe?  
  
You protected me with flowers.  
You protected me with love.  
Do you still care?  
My heart is in your hand.  
Don't crush it.  
I know you still care.  
  
If I died tomorrow would you care?  
If I vanished from this Earth would you notice?  
My friends would care.  
My friends would notice.  
Would you?  
  
If I walked about in a trance would you find me?  
If I was killed would you mourn me?  
My friends would find me.  
My friends would mourn me.  
Would you?  
  
If I touched your soul would you feel it?  
If I played our song would you hear it?  
My Mamo chan would feel it.  
My Mamo chan would hear it.  
Would you?  
  
If I look into your eyes will I see you?  
If I look into my soul will I feel you?  
I used to see you.  
I still feel you.  
But do you?  
  
Your mind tells you lies, and you listen.  
Your heart speaks the truth, and you deny it.  
Block out your mind.  
Listen to your heart.  
I'm begging you.  
  
You crushed a flower in my face.  
You said our love couldn't last.  
But it has.  
And it will.  
If you'll love me.  
  
You sweep me off my feet.  
Your face a stone cold mask.  
I hear you.  
I feel you.  
Please come back to me.  
  
***  
E-Mail the author: k340029@excite.com 


	2. The Guardian

Dislcaimer:   
As always it is my sad duty to remind everyone, including  
myself that I do NOT own Sailor Moon or anything that goes  
with her. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Date: 9/5/02  
  
***  
  
The Guardian  
  
By Ceila  
  
***  
  
I sit in wonder  
Searching the fields of time  
Looking for something to do.  
  
Sometimes I wish I could just  
Throw it all away and  
Fly through time  
Forever lost from the bigger picture.  
  
The bigger picture  
Now that's a laugh.  
  
My life is to protect that  
Bigger picture,  
To guarantee it's existance  
and protect it at all costs.  
  
But what if I refuse?  
  
What if I turned the other cheek,  
Looked the other way, or  
Convieniently didn't see  
Something of importance?  
  
What if I decide that the   
Bigger picture  
Isn't the right one?  
  
I have the power to change it.  
  
I can mold the future  
Or the past  
And change what they all know to be real.  
  
I can put cats in charge of the world  
And make humans the pets.  
  
Luna would love that.  
  
I could save the first Serenity before she dies,  
I could prevent the deaths that occurred,  
Save my friends and the world.  
  
So why don't I?  
  
Maybe it's fear, or maybe,  
Duty?  
  
I'm a soldier first and foremost,  
Held by my word  
To serve and protect.  
  
So I sit,  
Watching time go by.  
  
***  
E-Mail the author: k340029@excite.com 


	3. Alone

Dislcaimer:   
As always it is my sad duty to remind everyone, including  
myself that I do NOT own Sailor Moon or anything that goes  
with her. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Date: 9/5/02  
  
***  
  
Alone  
  
By Ceila  
  
***  
  
All alone.  
  
Crying for something that I was denied  
Something you kept from me  
Love.  
  
I have new friends now,  
Well one new friend  
And one old,  
Luna P.  
  
I'll make you sorry for leaving me  
All of you!  
  
You'll wish you were never born  
Just like me.  
  
You'll know my pain.  
  
The dark forces are with me as  
They wrap me in a chilled blanket  
And strength.  
  
I'm stronger than you now  
All of you.  
  
I could squash you with a wave of my hand.  
So why can't I?  
  
You forgot my birthday  
You never helped me  
You left me alone  
So alone.  
  
I want to destroy you but   
Something,  
  
Mommy  
  
A sliver of something,  
  
Daddy  
  
Something keeps stopping me.  
  
You look so familure  
Like a memory almost  
Of something,   
A special something that I just can't reach.  
  
I can only remember the hurt,  
The pain, the anger,  
The emptiness  
That you left inside of me.  
  
I am the wicked lady.  
I will destroy you all!  
I will destroy this planet!  
  
I am  
Alone.  
  
***  
E-Mail the author: k340029@excite.com 


End file.
